


Teacher, Teacher

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: springkink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some lessons have to be experienced.<br/>Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all.<br/>Written for the Springkink prompt:  Angel the Series: Connor/Faith: whips: lesson time.  It went off on its own direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher, Teacher

Faith may have had more experience in…well, a lot of things, but Connor wasn’t afraid to back her up in a fight. She seemed to think he needed lessons on the battlefield but fighting, after all, was what he’d been raised to do in Quortoth. It suited him to wage the war here, on Earth, his home world. Even if it was so much more peculiar than the world he’d grown up in. But that was neither here nor there when you’re back to back with a beautiful woman, fighting off a pack of G’vynth’tk demons, with their whippy arms and suckery appendages.

“Like something out of one of those rape happy Japanese cartoons,” Faith shouted over her shoulder.

“Huh?” Connor sliced through an arm slashing his way, hearing the G’vynth’tk wail in agony. It fell back to let another of its pack into the rush. As he readied himself to face that charge, Connor felt Faith’s back tense against his, a sudden movement, and she was simply gone. A sword in both hands, he roared forward, taking the fight to the attacking G’vynth’tk. Something cut along his cheek, just missing his left eye, and Connor ducked his head as he took another two steps into body range, one sword slamming home and twisting (good thing G’vynth’tki had anatomy similar to humans) before withdrawing, the blade wet with sour apple colored ichors. The demon shrieked, crumpling to the dirty street beneath its feet.

“Good for you, junior!” Faith was suddenly there again, dagger in her right hand; wooden stake in her left. She kicked a wounded G’vynth’tk back out of the way, stomping its face for good measure, sending the pack running. Faith chased after them, just long enough to make sure they were leaving town, then turned back around, grinning at Connor. “So, what’d we learn to night?” she asked, prowling back toward him, an expression he could only call ‘predatory’ making her eyes gleam.

“Um…G’vynth’tk are lousy at swordplay?” Connor couldn’t help that smile spreading over his face. There was something about the sway of her hips, the jut of her breasts that sent all his blood rushing south.

“And?” Faith wiped her bloodied dagger on the body of the demon, the tip of her tongue moistening her lips. Her eyes flicked over his body, lingering at his crotch.

“That, uh,” Connor stuttered, taking an involuntary step toward her. “Fighting demons and saving people’s lives is a rush?”

Faith looped her arms around his neck, grinding her hips into his. “You get an a-plus, junior. And the teacher.”


End file.
